1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic shock absorber, especially for road vehicles, and comprises a rolling bellows which is made of rubber or rubber-like synthetic materials having reinforcing elements therein; the end portions of the bellows are mounted on support elements by means of metal clamping rings. Also provided is a support piston which has a surface on which the rolling fold associated with the bottom end portion of the bellows can ride; in the mounting region, the support piston has a cylindrical reduced diameter portion with a flange-like delimiting end abutment surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The direct result of this unique construction of the support piston in the mounting region of the rolling bellows is the possibility of placing the clamping ring which encircles the end of the bellows in contact with the flange-like delimiting abutment surface, and integrating this clamping ring into the operative region of the bellows as an extension of the surface on which the rolling fold rides. In contrast to other heretofore known means for mounting the bellows, there results a longer cushioning stroke without encountering the otherwise unavoidable and disruptive gap in the transition zone. Thus, the end effect is an improved cushioning characteristic of the rolling bellows. However, in the practical application of this mounting system there is encountered the drawback that the rolling bellows, which is made as a simple hollow cylindrical hose member which has no end beads, and the smooth-walled ends of which are only frictionally clamped, has the constantly occurring tendency under the changing stresses encountered when driving to gradually pull out of the mounting support, which always implies complete failure of the cushioning effect.
An object of the present invention is to reliably preclude this hazzard without the necessity of having to modify the bellows.